Attack on Amnesia
by SailorKickass270
Summary: "Isolation will only result in you losing more memories…and soon, you'll forget simple things. You won't know how to smile, how to eat, how to drink water…how to breathe..." That's what the spirit told Eren. And to make things worse, on every 3rd day, Eren woke up in the same world, but with a different partner. Where did he belong? With whom..? Mikasa, Levi, Armin, Jean, or Annie?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Dang it! The limits of summaries! Eren has Amnesia….I didn't get to put that. XD **

**Anyway, yes. Multiple pairings here; even though I support Levi x Eren the most. I'm using the pairings with Eren that I think make sense, all the other ones…sorry. XD Basically using the idea of Amnesia with my changes, etc. The Universe is modern, not Attack on Titan time. Thank you for giving my fanfiction a chance! ^^**

**My Code Geass stories will be updated…sometime. I think I just need a break from writing CG. I mean ALL ten of my stories have CG in it. And my crossover, Shingeki No Geass probably will not be updated. Not enough love. That's what happens with all my crossovers Dx but now that I think about it...this is pretty much a crossover...I'm screwed e.e**

**I'll try putting it up though, so enjoy this prologue! And chapter 1!**

* * *

February 14th

_Valentine's day. _

_A special day when two people who shared similar feelings for one another expressed it by doing numerous things like presenting flowers, sending greeting cards or even offering confectioneries like candy and chocolate. _

_Surprisingly, I always looked forward to that day every year. Even when I had nobody special._

_The events that occurred before this day, that led up to this day, are confusing._

_A little scary and nerve-wracking._

_Fast-paced._

_To sum it all up in one word; just plain troublesome._

_And although my memories were lost. And I had to meet everyone all over again._

_I never want to forget it._

_Not again._

_Not Levi._

_Not Mikasa._

_Not Armin. Or Jean._

_Not Annie._

_The list goes on and on. _

_My friends and co-workers._

_Hanji, Petra, Erwin._

_Reiner and Bertholdt. Krista and Ymir, Marco and Connie._

_That food crazy spirit, Sasha._

_I will not forget. _

_Not again._

_This time, however. It was out of my control._


	2. Chapter 1:

**A/N: Interested yet? :P**

* * *

_There was the smell of smoke; of something burning. It was hard to breathe, and Eren found himself almost suffocating, inhaling when he could, but coughing when smoke took place of the oxygen that had been there before. In his distorted vision, a girl with short, black hair and a red scarf wrapped around her neck looked up at him with a sad, unwavering expression. Her soft pink lips were frowning and she appeared to be on the verge of tears, both hands rubbing the skin of her forehead._

_It changed._

_Under the night sky, Eren's hand shot up as he sunk away from the surface, water filling his lungs. For some reason, he couldn't move. He blinked. And now he met the intense, light brown eyes of a male who seemed to be yelling something. Something that Eren couldn't make out._

_The scene changed again._

_Eren fell off the back of a horse; landing face-up in the grass and squinted his eyes when the sunlight attacked them. He felt no pain from hitting the ground and soon was being looked down upon by an older-looking man with short and straight black hair. His pupils were grey; sharp and intimidating, but a relaxed feeling washed over Eren when staring up at him. _

_Now he sat up, and the scene morphed into a room. _

_Eren sat at a brown table and across from him was a small, blonde female. Her hair was tied back, and when she suddenly stood up, she made her muscular physique known. He watched as she walked closer to him and leaned in close proximity to his face, speaking as she pushed the fringe of hair on the right side of her face out of her eyes. She moved closer and closer._

_And then she disappeared._

_Eren glanced down at his hands. There was a book; only words, no pictures. He didn't even bother to read any of it before looking up once more. The scene had changed. Now it seemed to be a library; and across from Eren sat a boy with a petite build and a round face framed by blonde hair. His blue eyes sparkled with life as he watched Eren with a smile._

_And then a bunch of voices spoke in a jumbled unison._

"_Eren, are you okay?"_

"_What are you looking at, brat?"_

"_Which level of service would you like today, Trainee, Stationary, Recon or Military Police?"_

"_Look, Eren!"_

"_Welcome to Shingeki No Café!"_

"_So cute!"_

_And then nothing._

_Except._

"Can you…hear me?"

* * *

Eren opened his eyes dazedly, his vision blurry and unsteady; little blotches of black everywhere. From what he could tell; he was sprawled on something rather soft, a small couch maybe, and lay, staring up at a white ceiling. As his vision slowly started to regain clarity, he unconsciously spoke the last words that he remembered hearing. "Can you…hear me?"

"_I asked you first!"_ Piped a voice; which alarmed Eren to the point where he jerked upright and gasped.

The door to the room opened up and a relatively short woman with light ginger hair and amber colored eyes stood there, looking a bit concerned. "Are you okay? I was just passing by and thought I heard a noise in here." As she spoke, she walked into the room. Her small body was shrouded by a green cloak and under that, a short light brown jacket and white shirt. She also wore white pants, knee-high boots that made soft sounds as she stepped, and a dark brown sash that wrapped around her hips. It was almost as if it were a uniform of some sort.

The woman gently placed a hand on Eren's shoulder, urging him back into his previous position. "It's probably best for you to lie down. The Café is almost closing so just wait a little longer, okay?"

Eren watched the ginger leave and then turned his eyes back up to see a floating female brunette, looking down at him. _"I wonder what she means by that,"_ the girl said.

Alarmed, but not wanting to make any noise, Eren bit his tongue in the middle of a gasp. "Mm-!"

"_Ouch, did that hurt?"_ She inquired, her golden-brown eyes twinkling.

She wore a dark brown jacket that seemed a little too big for her, the sleeves nearly covering her hands; under that was a long skirt and dark boots. Her hair was also tied back in a high ponytail.

The boy didn't reply.

"_Well, are you okay?"_ She asked, gliding sideways. _"You collapsed; so I got worried…"_

The door opened again and they both turned.

A short man with black hair walked in. He was cladded in the same uniform as the woman Eren had seen previously, except he didn't have on the green cloak. He stopped in the middle of the room and laid his sharp eyes on Eren, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is with you and worrying people all the time?" There was a slight furrow beneath his eyes and Eren wondered if he was mad.

He stared up at the man with confused, teal-green pupils.

_Did this man know him?_

_If so, how come Eren did not recognize him then?_

No answer was given.

The man sighed. "Alright, don't answer me. Just hurry up and change, brat. I'll walk you home." He started to leave and when Eren sat up, he suddenly paused and glared over his shoulder. "At least answer me this time."

Eren flinched. "Y-Yes."

Now the door opened again, and another male walked in.

Compared to the raven-haired man, this one was younger and had a small, fragile build to him. He had big, round blue eyes and short, blonde hair that surrounded his face. Although he sounded a little apprehensive when he spoke, he appeared rather calm. "I heard the news." He stopped beside the other man and they shared eye contact. "Is he okay? What happened?"

Unlike the other two, Eren noticed that this boy wasn't wearing the uniform; he had on a blue jacket, a white collared shirt and white pants.

"Armin, didn't your shift end an hour ago?" The raven-haired man inquired.

"Yes, sir; but Petra contacted me and I didn't want to go to bed not knowing if he was okay or not." The boy – Armin – trained his attention onto Eren now. "You are okay, aren't you?"

Eren stared at him, unable to pick his next words.

"Why do you keep spacing out like that?" When Eren turned towards the older male; his teal-green eyes met with cold, grey ones. "Are you even listening to what we're asking you?"

Eren, feeling intimidated, opened his mouth, figuring that he'd speak if he forced himself to, but was cut short by Armin.

"Heichou-"

"We're not working anymore."

"…Levi, he just woke up after collapsing. Of course he's going to space out like that. Perhaps, he hit his head on something and things just aren't processing in his mind right now."

The man – Levi – furrowed his eyebrows. "Tch."

"You're just worried is all," Armin said with a warming smile. He turned to Eren. "Would you like to visit the hospital before you go home?"

Eren blinked.

"Probably would be for the best," Levi added.

"_Don't do that!"_

At the sound of the voice, Eren abruptly turned towards it, resulting in two troubled expressions being thrown his way. The person speaking was nowhere to be seen, and now he found himself desperately searching the room for them.

"_Going to the hospital would be a big mess! Super chaotic! There's nothing they could do about it anyway, trust me!"_ Eren kept looking around. _"Tell them that you're sleepy! Say you want to go home!"_

Though he still had not seen the person, he remembered it from earlier; the floating girl. She seemed nice enough. "Ah~! Uh…y-yes."

"Alright, we're going to the hospital," Levi affirmed.

"No…" Eren whimpered.

"No?" The raven-haired man inquired. "Do you want to go or not?"

The boy tried to smile. "I just want to go home and rest for a while."

Levi clicked his tongue and snappishly spun on his heel, heading for the door. "I'm going to go change. I suggest you hurry up and do the same."

Eren glanced down and finally noticed that he had on the same attire as Levi and the woman from before, just without the green cloak. Whatever the clothing was for, Eren couldn't remember.

"Well if that's what you want, we'll take you home," Armin said once Levi left the room.

* * *

As the three of them walked, Eren could feel Levi's eyes on him, as if he were trying to piece together something. On the contrary, Armin gave him space, looking ahead as they strolled along, but looking back every once and a while as if Eren might hurt himself again if nobody kept watch over him.

The two also shared small talk.

Eren listened. Or at least he thought he had.

"So did Heichou get all the love even after I left?"

"Shut it, Armin."

"What? I was just asking. Sometimes the girls even ignore my cuteness and go crawling to you."

"You're still talking?"

Armin let out a small laugh. "And he hasn't changed. Still making the same jerk remarks that he did when we first met him, right?" As he said this, he glanced back at Eren.

"Huh?"

"Were you listening?"

Then, Eren realized that he found it difficult to keep up with a conversation. His mind was so scattered, pieces of it were missing like an incomplete jigsaw puzzle. He couldn't focus. And he couldn't recall.

He's acquainted with these two people – with Armin and Levi – but he couldn't remember.

There was nothing.

Blank.

Pitch black.

That's all he could see in his mind.

Eren didn't even notice that he had begun to slow down until he eventually stopped. That's how he felt though. Armin and Levi continued to walk ahead; having not realized that Eren no longer followed behind. They moved forward; they had memory.

How could Eren move forward too, without having what they did? Without having the blessing of knowledge; of the person he was?

Who was he, anyway?

He didn't even know that.

"Hey."

Eren looked up.

Armin and Levi had stopped. They both appeared to be waiting on him.

Feeling his face grow a little hot, Eren broke into a run and hurried after them.

He would've run past them had Levi not stepped into his path at the last second. They collided, but Levi seemed unbothered while Eren had to catch himself as he was the one who stumbled backwards.

"Where are you going?" He asked curtly, tilting his head to the side. "Your house is right here."

"Here…?"

"Right there," Armin said, pointing in the direction of the nice-looking, two-story house that they stood in front of. It was almost rectangular-shaped and had a rather expensive-like exterior. From the front, there were three windows, each covered by curtains. The porch lights were on.

Eren had to stare at it for a couple of seconds before a small "…Oh," became his response.

"You seem…really out of it. Are you okay with being by yourself?" The blonde probed.

"Don't treat him like a kid," Levi growled.

"Says the one who always calls him a brat?"

"Don't get carried away, Arlert."

"I don't believe I am, Heichou."

_Armin and Levi, huh?_

Eren couldn't help but smile just a little. Even though he couldn't remember these two, he already felt rather comforted around them, like they were two people he could trust.

"…I can handle it. I'll be going to bed right away, anyway." Eren gave them a respectful bow. "Thank you both for walking me home. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble…"

"You didn't." The raven-haired man replied before brushing past Eren. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way. Just…be careful, alright?" He didn't wait for a reply, nor did he seem to need one as he continued to walk away without even so much as glancing over his shoulder.

Still, Eren felt like he should answer.

"Yes…"

Armin offered him a reassuring smile. "You can always call if anything happens too, okay?"

"Thank you…"

The blonde nodded before hurrying to catch up with Levi.

* * *

Eren lay in bed, staring up at the picture frame in his hands.

The first thing he did when he walked into his room was scan his surroundings in hopes that something would seem familiar. Nothing did. This room – his bedroom looked quite organized; a bed with navy blue sheets in the corner, same color curtains that hung over a big window, a desk, a completely full bookshelf, a small table in the middle of the room. On the nightstand beside the bed sat a picture frame and as Eren inched closer to it, he saw two people; two males. One of them was Levi…

He abruptly dropped the picture and ran into an adjacent bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His theory had been correct; he was the other male in the picture.

The same fairly long yet rounded face with the tan complexion; the same short dark brown hair with the bangs that parted in the middle; those green, expressive eyes.

The same everything…that boy was definitely him.

Eren hurried back into the room, picked up the picture and stared at it.

He had an arm draped over Levi's shoulder, his other hand cupped the man's face, and his smiling lips were pressed against his cheek. Levi seemed emotionless, his grey eyes looking the other way, his eyebrows furrowed.

Eren's lips twisted. _What did this mean?_

"_You don't understand, do you?" _A voice chirped.

The green-eyed male jumped and turned in the direction of the sound, expecting to see the brunette from before, the one that Levi and Armin apparently had not seen.

He did.

She suddenly floated down beside him with a frown on her face. _"You lost all your memories."_

"I did…?"

_"Yes. I've been with you for a couple of days now. You would always feed me potatoes and bread, but you probably don't remember anymore, do you?"_

Eren shook his head. "I'm sorry."

The girl waved him off._ "No need to apologize verbally, you can apologize by giving me a potato, right? We can always do introductions again. My name is Sasha. I'm a spirit from a separate world."_

"…A spirit? So does that mean-?"

Sasha nodded. _"Yes! Only you can see and hear me."_

Involuntarily, Eren slowly raised an eyebrow and a little of his bottom lip stuck out.

"_Don't look at me like that!"_ Sasha exclaimed with a small frown. _"I'm not a cockroach…"_

"I wasn't thinking that."

"_It looked like you were…but don't worry! You had the same weird expression you wore when you first met me." _Now to accompany Sasha's current frown, her eyes casted down a little and her arms went behind her back. _"So…about your memories….it's my fault." _ When she looked up, her eyes met with Eren's. He appeared focused, his gaze trained on hers, desperately awaiting an answer. _"While in your world and just minding my own business…I smelled this sweet aroma coming from somewhere and started to follow it. And on the way, I accidentally bumped into your spirit, you know? It was quite the hassle too…heheh!" _ Sasha rubbed her head as she laughed.

Soon, she was cut short by Eren.

"What do you mean by bumped into my spirit?" He asked.

The brunette stopped. _"I mean into your memories… I'm trapped in your soul. It's almost as if I knocked your memories, your soul, away. And now I am in its place."_

"So I can't go to hospital? It won't do any good?"

She shook her head. _"I'm afraid not. Your memory loss isn't caused by trouble with your body or mind. You have to get it back by sharing interactions and memories with others. And if you are placed under hospital care, all alone, unable to talk with anybody…how will you be able to get back the connections you once shared with your friends? Isolation will only result in you losing more memories…and soon, you'll forget how to do simple things. You won't know how to smile, how to eat, how to drink water…how to breathe-"_

Eren flinched, and Sasha stopped, smiling now.

"_But we won't let that happen, right?"_

The boy slowly lowered his head, gripping the picture of him and Levi in his hands.

There was still so much he didn't understand.

But…he didn't really have much of an option on what to do.

Eren nodded. "Right."

The spirit grinned. _"And I'll do my best to help you out."_

* * *

_**A/N: If you liked it, please let me know in a review? ^_^**_


End file.
